NOT FRIENDS!
by just-passing-by555
Summary: This is based when Bella goes to college, but she never went cliff diving, never went to Italy and never got back together with Edward, and has she found someone else? And how will Edward reacte when he meets her again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is based when Bella goes to collage, but she never went cliff diving, never went to Italy and never got back together with Edward.**

BPOV

I arrived at the main building a little earlier then usual, I walked over to where Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric and Alex were. Alex ran up to me and hugged me a bit too long just for just a friend hug.

Alex is a new friend that I meet on my first day at collage, he has a thing for me, it got annoying at times but I deal!.

Just as I was about to say 'Hello' to every one the bell went.

"Crap! we gotta go" I yelled, as we all started to take off to our classes.

_______________________________________________

Alex and I had the next hour free so we had lunch out, we were at the front gate, when a car, no not a car a sliver Volvo almost ran into Alex, but he jumped out the way just in time.

The Volvo reminded me of a life I once had.

"Bloody stupid Volvo driver" shouted Alex as he put his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, stupid Volvo _drivers_" I muttered.

The Volvo parked under the old oak tree near the main entrance to the side building. Alex hand traveled from my waist and down to my ass and rested there.

"Alex, take it off before I brake it off" I snarled but kept my voice a whisper.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you let the past go" he whispered in my ear.

"When my past stops walking across the car park!" I replied a little monotonous.

"What?"

All I did was point to where a certain bronze haired, topaz eyed, forever young and handsome vampire walking across the collage car park.

"Hey is that Edward?" asked Alex.

"mmhmm" was all I could manage.

"Why does he look so pissed"

And that's when I blacked out and I welcomed the darkness.

_______________________________________________

EPOV

As I drove my family to our new collage,I could hear that my family was still annoyed with my attitude or should I say lack of attitude, even I could tell that I was acting, well not myself.

We turned the corner and I was about to pull into the gate, when I saw her, she almost looked the same but her hair was longer and she if possible had grown more perfect.

I sensed that every one else in the car had grown just as still as I had.

I looked at Bella and for the first time, I noticed the boy next to her, he put his arm around Bella's waist, Bella, MY BELLA!

_"Edward, don't even think about it!"_ I herd Alice say over and over again in her head.

I slammed my foot on the accelerator and headed straight for the boy. He jumped out the way in the last second,_ DAMN!_

I parked by an old oak tree, and watched Bella and that boy in the mirror, my family was not saying anything and I didn't want to hear their thoughts, Emmett turned his head and was looking right at them.

"Maybe their just friends" said Emmett.

The boys hand slid down Bella and stayed on her backside, and that's when I snapped.

"NOT FRIENDS! NOT FRIENDS! NOT FRIENDS!" I screamed as I throw myself out of the drivers seat and onto the car park and stormed off towards my Bella and _that _boy.

That boy had said something, but I could of cared less, then Bella collapsed and I ran over to her..........

**Well I continue? I have no idea, keep smiling and look both ways before crossing the school hallway or you might get run over by me, MWHAHAHHA!**


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**G'day peoples!**

**AN: Dudes you can skip my authers note if you want, but I'm gonna have a mindless rant if you don't mind.**

**I was like screaming high pitchness, when I got three reviwes and they were all good ones, so YAY! go me and those who reviwed. Plus I just wanted to add where I got this Idea from, even if you don't care I want ya to know.**

**I got the Idea when I saw someone I liked holding hands with a girl thats well, not a very nice person, I said to myself "Maybe thier just friends" and then they kissed and I yelled out "NOT FRIENDS! NOT FRIENDS! NOT FRIENDS!" **

**Lets just say they herd me, I ran, I hide and I now none of them talk to me any more. (I don't blame em I did sound a little scary/creepy!)**

**OH before I forget, Me having a little issue with contuine the story so if any of you people have any Ideas of where the story could go please help me.**

**And thanks to ****lovestoread87, MrsCullen2K9 and cdaniela97 for being those three reviewers.**


	3. Fist, Nose and crunching

**OME I UPDATED! Go team ME! well enjoy.**

**I Have had red V and it is 5 am, so if it a little spazzerly spazz I am truly sorry, *YAWN!***

_The boys hand slid down Bella and stayed on her backside, and that's when I snapped._

_"NOT FRIENDS! NOT FRIENDS! NOT FRIENDS!" I screamed as I throw myself out of the drivers seat and onto the car park and stormed off towards my Bella and that boy._

_That boy had said something, but I could of cared less, then Bella collapsed and I ran over to her.........._

**Fists, nose and crunching!**

______________________________________________EPOV

When I reached Bella she was already in that boys arms, I would have gotten to her sooner but I had to ran at human speed. _Stupid fitting in business._

"Bella wake up!" the boy almost cooed to Bella, "Honey wake up please" he went on.

Wait _'honey'_ what the hell. "Are with Bella?" I asked standing still, looking over top of my Bella.

"Were together now" he answered me, but never looking at me.

"But not together, together?" I asked, trying to fill in in the blanks.

"No! were not together, together" he replied sourly. _Thank god!._ "Whats it to you!"

I was just about to yell at him and lecture him about _'Whats it to me'_, when Bella started to come to.

I herd Alice walk up behind me, she knelt down beside Bella. The boy never took his eyes of Alice, he watched every single movement she made.

_"What the hell is Edward Cullen and his lot doing here" _He thought.

Alice gently took Bella in her arms and the boy stood up.

"So you and Bella are not dating?" I questioned him, I just wanted to be sure.

"NO!" he yelled, "We are not dating, we are just friends"

I was so happy, that I could of ran through a field of wild flowers.

_"Why does he look so happy?"_ thought that stupid boy.

"Dude, why you smiling?" he barked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know that I was smiling until you said so." I said, while my grin grow bigger.

"Arn't you a smart ass!"

That was all it took for me to throw my hand back and ram it into his face, I didn't hit him with _all_ my force, or he would of been dead, but I hit him hard enough for his nose to make a sickeningly gruesome crunching noise under my cold, rock hard fist.

______________________________________________BPOV

As I woke up, I was a little dazed. I tried to remember what the last thing I saw before I blacked out, but for some strange reason I felt like I didn't want to remember.

That's when I saw his perfect face, that was only capable of someone that was not human. The hole in my chest burst into flames. I didn't want to look at him.

I felt cold arms keeping my head of the ground, I looked up to see my old best friend, that spiky haired pixie, Alice.

Everything still seemed to be covered in fog, but my head was suddenly cleared when I herd, a revolting crunching noise, Alex dropped down on the ground next to me soon after.

He was curled over and his hand over his face. I started to breathe through my mouth when I saw the blood dripping down his hands. I didn't want to faint _again_.

**For some reason when I writing this I saw mike newton getting hit, oh well. LOL**

**PEACE, LOVE AND TWILIGHT.**

**just-passing-by555**


	4. Walking off and thinking

**DISCLAIMER: Will you all know that I don't own twilight, if I did, I wouldn't have left the "activites" of the honeymoon, till the last book and they would have been in more detail. *WINK***

**OME! I know that it has been a long, long time since I updated, I could come up with some really lame reason why, but you don't know me so I can tell you the truth (yeah odd I know cant tell people I know the truth but strangers, sure why not) I have had problems with being **_**'down'**_** I found it hard to do anything, but I'm all better and should be able to update a hell of a lot sooner!**

Last time:

_Everything still seemed to be covered in fog, but my head was suddenly cleared when I herd, a revolting crunching noise, Alex dropped down on the ground next to me soon after._

_He was curled over and his hand over his face. I started to breathe through my mouth when I saw the blood dripping down his hands. I didn't want to faint again._

**Walking off and thinking!**

I had to get out of there, for more reasons then just Alex's nose bleed.

I couldn't handle it at that moment, I don't think that I could have ever handled it. After all the time, after all the tears, after all the months of wanting _him_ back, now he comes.

I couldn't deny that there was a part of me doing a little happy dance that my best friend Alice was back and that there was another part of me wanting to run up and jump up into Edwards arms, but there was also the part of me that wanted to hit Edward -even though it would only hurt me- for all the things that he put me through when he left.

I was still in Alice's arms when, I started to pull myself up, but she held a strong grip on my arm, it didn't hurt but I couldn't pull away.

"Bella, I think we need to talk, explain a few ....." Alice started, before I cut her off.

"I don't won't to hear it Alice, just let me go, I think I need some time."

I started walk off once Alice had let me go, Alex pulled himself off the gravel of the car park and started to walk towards me.

"I need time _alone!_" I almost yelled at Alex, he gave me a confused look while I turned my back on him and headed to my room.

_____

After a shower I wrapped myself up in my big warm woolly towel and laid down on my bed, tired form the fainting and emotionally drained by the events the day.

I decided since that Angela my room mate was still in her classes that I would have some time to think.

Edward, yes I said it Edward, the hole in my chest hurt like hell, but damn it I was going to call him by his name: _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_.

All I could think about was when Edward left:

Well after _Edward_ left me in the forest, to save me form the rest of his kind, it occurred to that he didn't take my kind into his thoughts when he made that _'oh, so wonderful'_ decision. He may have saved me physically from his kind, but left me emotionally open to attack from my kind.

Everybody in forks, knew about the brake-up, stupid small town with no secrets, -well except the fact that it was a wonderful place for a family of vegetarian vampires to live- the whole town and I mean everyone even my dad, looked upon me with pity and some like Lauren looked at me with a smug look on her face, a look that stated 'well you weren't good enough for him any way', but in all truth I preferred that look then to the ones of pity, the look of pity said; poor girl, he should of not left her like that, but the smug look said; it was your fault. I liked to think of it as more my fault then Edwards, because it made me feel that I had hit rock bottom and the only way was up, and I managed to slowly, millimetre by bloody millimetre, find a place not totally on rock bottom, that I could stay and feel some what less _down_.

­­­_____

**I'd love to have reviews, they and the amount of people that veiwed this story also helped me put on my writers cap and get my hands moving.**

**Man, I'd love to hear from you, and don't be mean and call me a nutter, cause I already know that.**

**PEACE, LOVE AND TWILIGHT.**

**just-passing-by555.**


End file.
